Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-2n^{7}-3n^{5}) + (n^{5}+2n^{4} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-2n^{7}-3n^{5} + n^{5}+2n^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ - {2 n^7} - \color{#DF0030}{3 n^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ n^5} + {2 n^4} $ Combine like terms. $ { -2 n^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ n^5} + { 2 n^4} $ Add the coefficients. $-2n^{7}-2n^{5}+2n^{4}$